The Horror Fest
by HeavyMetal-Chic
Summary: Duo's insane younger sister visits and decides it's time for Quatre to see his first horror movie. Is that really a good idea? R&R to find out.
1. Default Chapter

The Horror Fest

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, Good Charlotte's Live Styles of the Rich and Famous, 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' (Yes this is a real elementary school song. The kids I was in elementary school with sang it alot), any t-shirt sayings,or Bowling For Soup's 1985. The only character in this story that I can take credit for is Jessie Maxwell. Please don't sue me, send hordes of angryDemons after me, or curse me. I'm only a fan of Gundam Wing. (This is my first fanfic so please be nice.).

* * *

"Duo please tell me you didn't invite _HER._ Well there goes all hope of having fun." Sighed a very unhappy Quatre as Duo nodded. 

"Oh you're just saying that because she follows you around like a lost puppy when ever she's around. I invited Jessie because she's my only sister. And besides I doubt she will this time. She told me she has a boyfriend now." Laughed Duo in reply.

"Oh really? I bet she was thinking that she's hoping to get me to go out with her." Was all Duo got in response.

"Duo! Hi! I can't believe you invited me. Don't give me that look Quatre. I'm _NOT_ going to attack you or anything. What? Duo ya told his I got a boyfriend didn't ya?" Exclaimed Jessie as soon as she caught sight of her loony brother and one of his friends.

"Long time no see Jessie. What's you're shirt say? Yeah I told him." Replied Duo as he watched his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"My shirt? It says: 'You Say Psycho Like It's A Bad Thing '. Hi Heero. What?" Said a very happy Melanie.

"Why are you wearing a shirt that questions your sanity?" Asked Heero as he read her shirt.

"Why not? Hi Trowa." Was all she said.

"Duo, I think your sister has some problems." Was all Trowa said when he read Jessie's shirt.

"So what if I do? What? What are your staring at? Stop staring at me!"

"MAXWELL! WHY DID YOU INVITE HER WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?" Wufei stormed over to the others.

"Oh quite whining Wufei. She's not hurting anyone by coming along." Was all Sally had to say to calm her unhappy partner down.

"Please don't ask me about my shirt. I know it questions my sanity."

"Wasn't going to. It's good to see you again, Jessie. If we're going to go to the beach today we need to get going." Replied Sally as she reminded everyone what time it was.

"I'll go find Hilde, Relena, and Catherine."

* * *

20 minutes later everyone was in Duo's rented car. Quatre was watching Jessie nervously as she began digging in the bag she had on her lap. With a laugh of triumph she emerged from the bag holding a CD Player, headset, and a small CD case. She then open the CD case and flipped quickly through it. With another triumphant laugh she removed a CD and placed it in the CD Player. She began to sing. 

"Debbie just hit the wall. She never had it all. One Prozac a day. Her husband's a CPA. Her dreams went out the door when she was 24. Only been with one man what happened to her plans? She was gonna be an actress, she was gonna be a star, she was gonna shake her on the hood of Whitsik's car. Her yellow SUV is now the enemy. Looks at her average life and nothing has been aright since Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana there was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTY. Her Two kids in high school they tell her that she's uncool. But she's too preoccupied with 19 19 1985. She's seen all the Classics. She know all the lines, Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, even St. Elmo's Fire." Because her eyes where closed she didn't know that Wufei was reaching over Trowa to grab the headset until she felt them leave her head.

"What in the world?! Who took my 'phones? Oh. Don't give me that look and give me my 'phones back."

"I will if you quite singing that stupid song."

"Fine! I'll put them away!"

"Thank you!" Said everyone at the same time.

* * *

10 minutes after that Jessie decided to pay everyone back. 

"Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes! Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes!"

Quatre turned around in his seat and stared at Melanie with a look on his face that plainly said 'What in the world?'. Heero gave her his famous death glare and Trowa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jessie please don't ever sing that elementary school song around anyone in this car again. Got it." Was all Duo said.

* * *

20 minutes later Jessie got her CD Player back out and started sing along with Good Charlotte's Life Styles of the Rich and Famous. She was looking around the car at everyone. Heero was once again giving her his death glare. Quatre was turned around staring at her like she was crazy. Wufei looked ready to kill. Trowa just ignored her. Relena, Hilde, Catherine, and Duo where laughing at the way she was singing the song. The song ended and The Anthem came on. Wufei started to grab at Melanie's headset but Heero reach her first. 

"Shut up or I'm not going to give you these things back." Heero finished the discussion with a hard glare.

"Give my headset back or I'll send the tooth fairy after you!"

"Tooth Fairy?! Are you O.K.?" Cried Quatre in complete confusion.

"Darkness Fall's. Duh."

"Uh. O.K.. Duo what's she talking about?"

"Horror movie."

"Quatre have you ever watched a horror movie?"

"Uh, no I don't think I have."

"Duo on the way back can we rent some movies?"

"Maybe. What kind?"

"Horror movies."

"What ones?"

"It; The Ring; Fear Dot Com; The Shining; Ghost Ship; Thirteen Ghosts; Jeepers Creepers; Jeepers Creepers 2; Children of the Corn 1, 2 and 3; Pet Semetery; Darkness Falls; Carrie; The Relic; Halloween Resurrection; Amityville 1, 2, 3,and 4; and Sleep Away Camp."

"That's a lot of movies. How about one movie to a person."

"O.K. Heero can I have my 'phones back now? Thank you."

"The Ring? What's The Ring about?"

"A killer video tape."

"Seven Days."

"Huh?"

"Anyone that watches the video tape dies in seven days right?"

"Yeah. Why?'

"Ringu."

"Yup. Same movie. Why. You seen it?"

"Yes I'm seen it."

"Did it scare you?"

"No."

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame at me. I would like it if you reviewed and/or gave me suggestions. Oh and I don't know how to spell some group or famous people's names and Spell check doesn't help with that. Thanx. Oh and one more thing. R&R. 


	2. It Begins

Big thanx to:

Duo-23

I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

The Horror Fest Chapter 2: It begins.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but Jessie. Oh I don't know if this idea has been done or not so guess that I came up with it. So don't sue me, send hordes of angry Demons after me, or curse because I'm not worth it and I'm not making money off of this.( A/N: This story is **NOT** slash. Yes I know there is a different word for it but I can't remember how to spell it. Oh and one more thing I noticed that I call Jessie the name Melanie in the first chapter. Her name is Jessie. I didn't notice that it still said Melanie (I had originally chosen Melanie for her name but changed it.) at the very beginning. I am currently writing another fanfic with a character named Melanie Maxwell in it.

20 minutes after the small discussion about horror movies they arrived at the beach. Just as they where getting out of the car it started to rain, hard. Which only meant one thing. They had to go back to Duo's house.

"Can we rent some movies now? Please Duo? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Jessie I already said yes. It all depends on what everyone else wants to do. So anyone else want to rent some movies?"

"I don't thing there's anything better to do at your house."

"On one condition Duo. You are forbidden to get the Matrix, Blade, Spiderman 2, Dumb and Dumber, or Dumb and Dumberer. No one else can get those movies either."

"Why is that Heero?"

"Duo gets his hands on those movies and no one else will get to watch what they want. That's one of the bad things about having Duo for a roommate. In fact I think I have completely memorized the whole script for everyone of those movies."

"That explains it."

"Oh I have an idea!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what is your idea?"

"Simple. Everyone has to choose the movie that scared them the most."

"Oh god. I knew it would be a bad idea."

"Why not? I think it would be fun."

"As if any stupid movie would scare me."

"Oh come on Wufei. It'll be fun besides I happen to know one movie that did scare you senseless."

"Shut up, Sally."

"Oh yeah one more thing, we can't get more then one of every movie."

"Duh."

10 minutes later at the Blockbuster. Everyone had gotten their movie and all they were waiting for was for Duo to find Jessie. She decided that it would be fun to run off and knowing her she would be found in the plaza's supermarket trying to order a pizza again (A/N: Never tried it before so I have no idea where I got it from.). Funny as it was the first time it was getting old.

"Well you can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"It was funny the first time but it's not funny anymore. Now behave or you won't be aloud to watch any movies tonight."

Supermarket?"

"Yep."

* * *

A/N: Well how is it so far? Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Oh yeah if I don't get atleast one more review from one more person I won't update. So review oh and noflames. Iwill take suggestions though.

Catch ya later,

HeavyMetal-Chic


	3. Wufei's Fear and Jessie's New Song

Wufei's Fear and Jessie's New Song

Disclaimer: Don't own GW or any song you hear on the radio or the groups, though I own the plot and Jessie so get over it. And don't sue me. Oh yes I don't own the saying the jinx part either I just thought if fit there.

Thanx to DuoJapan and Duo-23 my ONLY two reviewers.

Yes I know to any of you that noticed that I use the name Melanie instead of Jessie in chapter one. Just ignore it I changed the name at the last moment and missed it. I'm not changing it so bare peeps. Well on with the story.

"Why are you so annoying?" Wufei really disliked Jessie's antics.

'I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was Feelin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin...' oh, oh, oh turn it up! Please turn it up! I love this song!" Jessie suddenly screamed as Mr. Lonely came on the radio. Duo reluctantly turned the radio up.

"I'm so lonely (so lonely), I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) To call my own (to call my own) girl." Jessie shrieked along with the radio. By that time everyone was staring at her.

"Jessie is worse then you Duo. She's even worse then you sugar high." Hilde shook her head. "I think I'm going to end up with a headache."

The song ended and Let me go came on. "You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. You love me but you don't know who I am so let me go!" Jessie screamed if possibly louder then the last song.

"If you can't sing quietly enough that you don't blow everyone's eardrums out the radio goes off." Jessie liked to sing and she would sound good but she sang so loudly that her voice was completely off key.

* * *

10 minutes later they got back to the house everyone lived in.

"Well let's make some popcorn and start the movies!" Duo and Jessie said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Duo said.

"Pinch, poke you owe me a coke." Jessie countered.

"Why don't you act your ages for once?" said Relena.

"So who's movie are we watching first? We have eight movies rented plus the one's I have." Squealed Jessie.

"Wait a minute Jessie, how many horror movie do you have with you?" asked Catherine.

"I have The Relic, The Ring 2, The Exorcist the Beginning, The Exorcist, The Grudge, Hide and Seek, Boogieman, Constantine, Maximum Overdrive, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Jason X. That would be 11. Why?"

"That would be 20 movies. I would say that we won't watch all of them tonight." Replied Catherine.

* * *

15 minutes later everyone was in the living room with blankets, pillows, the popcorn, the movies and in their pajamas.

"Whose movie do we watch first?"

"Yours Wu-man."

"Maxwell call me that one more time and I'll chop your braid off and force feed it to you."

"What ever you say." Duo replied coolly. "If you can catch me that is."

Wufei put his movie in and hit the play button. His movie turned out to be It.

"That's a double feature ya know. Which means we have 21 movies instead."

"Wufei I didn't know you were afraid of clowns." Trowa mused.

"I'm not. Well not all clowns scare me. Just Pennywise."

* * *

First truly jump inducing part.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Quatre hid his face in his pillow.

"Quatre, its just a movie."

"Mk. How did this kid survive a war again?"

At the second scary part Wufei jumped and spilled the popcorn everywhere.

"Thank you very much Wufei. I've always wanted a lap full of popcorn."

"Really Duo? I could have given you one long ago."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it Jessie?"

"Maybe." She replied shifting her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter. Sorry for not updating in a long time I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh one more thing. See the little purple button in the bottom left corner of the screen? Click on it. I want some reviews. 


	4. The Second Movie Starts and Jessie

The second movie starts and Jessie Gets told off

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessie. Steal her and I set my cat on you got it? OH yeah and I have…20 cents so please don't sue me, send hordes of angry demons after me or curse me. Its not worth it people.

A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in four months and I don't know how many days. I got writers block on both of my stories; in a fight with one of my best friends; got my heart broken; went to a wedding on Lake Eerie; got six new mangas and a cat…hehe yeah I've been busy. I'm going to try to update quicker.

* * *

They were able to get through the first movie without a problem. The second movie started and Jessie took out her GBASP and started to play Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

"Jessie what are you doing?"

"What does it look like dear brother of mine?"

"Playing a video game. Why may I ask did you ask to rent movies if you're just going to play that game? This was you're idea remember?"

"This movie is cheesy and old…I've seen it a million times. Besides last time I watched it I fell asleep in the middle of the movie. This movie isn't really all that scary." At those words Wufei and Quatre both looked at Jessie like she was insane.

"Brat how can this movie not scare you?"

"Simple Woofers. I didn't see it until I was 13 and then I saw it so many times I know exactly what's going to happen. It gets old. But hey to each his own."

"Why do you keep calling me anything but my name? It's Wufei. Wu-Fei! Not Woofers or Wu-Man. Wufei!"

"Yes ma'am."

"What did you just say?"

"I said YES MA'AM!"

"Do I look like a weak little woman to you?"

"No you look like a weak little girl who couldn't even lift a book."

"I WHAT!"

"Jessie knock it off! Wufei calm down you are not weak."

"But I didn't do anything Sally." Everyone in the room looked over at Jessie like she was stupid.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Let's just watch the movie ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jessie quickly put her GBASP away and went back to watching the movie.

"I don't like this movie…how can you people like this sort of movie?"

"Oh is little Kitty Quat scawed?"

"Duo…get her away from me!"

"Jessie! Stop it! Or you can go sleep in the attic!"

"Ok, ok I'll stop. Whose movie can we watch not that It's over? I say we watch Heero's. I want to know what the Perfect Soldier is afraid of."

"Sorry to disappoint you put I don't get scared by movies. I just grabbed one that I like."

"What one! What one! What one!" Jessie started jumping up and down.

"Calm down Jessie. Hilde I think you're right. She is worse then me."

"I can't calm down. Duo you should know by now the task you ask of me is impossible. It is for you now isn't it?"

"Heero just put the movie in!" Heero rolled his eyes but put the movie in just the same.

* * *

A/N: Its finally up! I know its short but I think its good. Besides I'm going to work on the second chapter tomorrow. Sorry for the cliffy but if I don't get at least one review for this I'm not updating. Got it? 


End file.
